


Seeing As We're Soaked

by rippler3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rarepair, Vaginal Fingering, lothcats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Jessika Pava and Tallie Lintra go to scope a potential base on Ajan Kloss. They get caught in a downpour, and the two pilots get very well-acquainted.
Relationships: Jessika Pava and Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava, Tallissan Lintra & Amilyn Holdo, Tallissan Lintra/Jessika Pava
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Seeing As We're Soaked

In the wake of the First Order’s superweapon going nova, General Leia Organa sends Resistance pilots out on scouring missions, seeking potential homes.

It’s a simple enough mission after the Starkiller, and Jess Pava finds she’s kind of grateful for it. A scouting job, not of anything that belongs to the enemy but a potential base. With the First Order having tracked Snap back to D’Qar, the Resistance needs a new one. Ajan Kloss, a temperate yet out-of-the-way world, sounds promising.

But Leia wants an up-to-date report, and so one of her prized Black Squadron will go looking. And with her, one of the Resistance pilots who’ve come up from Gatalenta under Vice-Admiral Holdo. One Lieutenant Tallissan Lintra.

It’s not totally clear who’s decided on this. It might be Poe, though with the way he’s been doting over the stricken Finn, it’s hard to be sure if he’s spared any attention for Jess. It might be a ploy by Kaydel, tucked away in the command staff. Or it might have been Holdo or the General herself, wanting to encourage bonds across unit boundaries.

Leaving speculation to one side, Jess wonders what to make of her new wingmate, beyond observing that she’s blonde and strikingly pretty, with an impressive record. OK, she should probably have noted that before Tallie’s good looks. What else? Well, she’s sharp and businesslike, not formal but still seemingly a little… rigid, compared to Jess’s usual crew. Still, she seems to have accepted the mission readily. That’s a good sign in Jess’s books.

A while into the hyperspace journey, she admits to Jess that her stiffness was partly nerves. “I’ve almost always had a squadron at my back, you know?”

“Yeah,” Jess concedes. “Solo or duo in hyperspace gets nervy. In a way, duo can be more so than going it alone.”

“How so?” Tallie asks, but Jess suspects she already has a idea. No, she realises, Tallie wants to hear Jess describe a worry that they both feel. There’s that kind of edge to her voice.

She hesitates for a moment before she answers. “I suppose you could call it intimacy.” Even then, she feels extremely self-conscious about saying it. Thinking again for a second, she flicks off the commlink to her astro. The droid doesn’t need to hear this, though it grumbles at her via a scroll of text on her screen.

Jess ignores that; they won’t be dropping from hyperspace for another butt-numbing hours. Besides, she doesn’t really want to split her attention from Tallie if she can help it. The droid can bitch away the hours with the X-Wing’s computer.

“It’s just us two out here, amid the sprawl of the Galaxy. A lot of trust to put in another, you know?”

Tallie hums a little before she replies. “I think you’re right. Normally this’d be me and my sister Kallie.”

Jess’s eyebrow curls upwards unbidden at that. “Did your parents mean for those to rhyme?”

Tallie’s laugh is bright and rich. “Nope, but Kallie always found it funny, so…”

Jess chuckles along. “Nice. Well, you seem cool, if I’m any judge. How did the two of you end up with us?”

Similar reasons to her captain, Poe, it turns out. Tallie’s an idealist, having grown up in relative comfort but watching the creeping rise of the First Order and deciding to do something about it. “And I had my skills, I could afford to do it. No one really depended on me, so I thought why not? And Kallie thought the same.”

“I admire that.”

“Thanks. What about you? I’ve only ever known you as one of the crew that fly with Poe Dameron.”

At least she doesn’t know about the “Great Destroyer” nickname, Jess thinks. And in addition to that, she feels a little blush of warmth at someone asking after her like this. It’s true that her reputation is usually just as one of Poe’s pilots – therefore she’s a good pilot, but that tends to be where the questions stop.

But not with Tallie. “Sorry Jess, is it OK for me to ask that?”

“Sure. And you can use the Testor nickname if you like, it’s not an exclusive one.” And with that, Jess launches into the tale which she rarely tells. She doesn’t bring up the memories of her family’s kidnapping often, but there’s a gentleness to Tallie which allows her to open up.

“I don’t like to see chains on anyone, I guess. And that’s what the First Order stands for, so I wanna see them stopped. Just like you, I guess.”

“You’re flattering me there, Jess,” Tallie says, a little hesitant. Jess now has a little holoform of her on her console, and she thinks she sees nervousness in Tallie’s face. “I haven’t gone through anything like that.”

There’s more than just sympathy in her voice. Is it… admiration? Jess blinks, and studies Tallie’s image with a new keenness. She _is_ cute. Jess could absolutely be persuaded.

She’s a little surprised though, at the divide between this sort of shyness and the brassy lieutenant Poe’s shown her holos of. Surreptitiously she probes, asking Tallie about her upbringing, and begins to form a picture of a woman who’s allowed herself time among friends, but rarely more than that.

Equally, Tallie has questions of her own, and Jess finds she’s happy to answer them. The hours flit by much more quickly than she’d expected – punctuated by the droid’s complaints, though she does type back to mollify it and check that it’s doing OK – and quite suddenly they find themselves nearing their stop.

“There we are,” she says, gazing at the blue and green ball ahead. It looks like a brighter green than D’Qar’s, and that raises her spirits. “Ajan Kloss.”

They follow the navicomputer files down to the surface, chasing the coordinates Leia left them.

“So did Leia say whose base this was?” Tallie asks.

“Yeah,” Jess says. “Republic, from the Clone Wars.”

“On a world this humid? It’s gonna be rusted _way_ up. Just look at those rainclouds west.” Her holo image points, and Jess sees black clouds scudding close.

Jess grimaces. “You might be right, but we’ve got good tech people so we can probably fix it up.”

A few minutes more of flying bring them over a deep fissure, to a large cave in a rockface.

“Looks like it’s where it oughta be,” Tallie says, throwing her A-Wing into a celebratory roll which makes Jess smile just to see it.

Then she looks at her forward scope. “And it’s open too, so at least we’ll get in easily.”

Tallie was right about the place. In truth it’s not really a base anymore, it’s so old and overgrown. Thick drapes of vegetation prevent them from taking their fighters in, so they set down close by.

Jess beckons Tallie over when the blonde pilot clambers out and stretches her legs. “I got the techs to hook up my X-Wing with an extra scanner,” she tells her, pointing at the console. “I can read for life forms.”

The other pilot tilts her head. “And that helps because?”

“Because there are little critters moving underground,” Jess grinns at her. “Which means there’s another way out of this base, and we ought to check it out. I’ve also got a little spring-up table and tac computer we ought to run in there. You take the computer, I’ll bring the desk.”

“On it.” And Jess can’t help but smile at Tallie’s enthusiasm.

Once they’ve sprung up the desk – a pretty large one – and got their tactical computer set up, they perform a quick read of the place that confirms Jess’s sweep. Then they stow the computer in its sealed case and go looking in the tunnels below, to find…

“Lothcats,” Jess says.

“Pardon?”

“These are Lothcats.” She gestures at the purring creatures around them, which fortunately seem perfectly friendly around humans. “Some must’ve been brought from Lothal long ago. Never thought I’d see them somewhere like this.”

“Well, we can come pet them when we set up base,” Tallie says. “We’ll have to get packed up before…” Then she frowns, tilting her head to listen. “Oh shit.”

Jess hears it too, the rumble-hiss of rain. Exceedingly heavy rain.

They pelt back up to the moss-strewn steps, coming to an appalled stop when they come back within sight of the entrance. There’s practically a waterfall just outside the rusted blast door. Their fighters are scarcely visible in the downpour.

“Could our timing be any worse?” Tallie groans. “We’ll be sodden by the time we’re flying.”

“Uh…” Jess can’t find a better answer than that. “Try this on, Tallie. We radio back to D’Qar, let them know what we found, and stick it out here tonight.”

That gets her a startled look. “Are we OK to do that?”

Jess puts a hand on her hip. “It’s that, or fly all the way home, soaked and tired. This is why we put our gear in waterproof bags, right?”

“I guess.” Tallie sighs and squares her shoulders. “Race you there and back?”

The less said about pelting through the downpour, the better. When they’re back in, they find they’re surprisingly chilly, and Jess elects to build a fire.

“Handy thing,” she tells Tallie. “The GAR always kept firewood caches if they could spare the space. Just in case, and they’d seal it up good against the moisture.”

“So it’ll still be good to use?”

“Uh-huh. Let’s try down below, in the storage bays.”

At least in this, their luck’s in. Jess finds an old container which is marked for wood, and is pleasingly heavy. She takes it up and begins to set up the kindling. She likes this, working with her hands. There’s something cosy about it.

“I think I found another cache of firewood!” Tallie calls, returning from the basement level.

“Sweet,” Jess grins it her. “Bring it over here, and let’s get ourselves warming up.”

The fire, once they get it burning, throws out plenty of heat, enough to warm the space around them. But…

“I’m still not feeling warm yet,” Tallie complains, rubbing her arms.

“That,” Jess points out, “is cuz you’re still wearing a bunch of wet clothes.”

“So…” the other woman’s voice wavers a little, questioningly.

“Lose ‘em.” Jess pulls off her flightsuit briskly, then her jumper, and hung them up. She has her vest halfway off before she turns back to see Tallie gawping at her.

“ _What?!_ ” It’s an honest-to-goodness yelp, and Jess titters before she catches herself.

“Tallie, I’m serious. You’ve got cold water right next to your skin. You know that.”

“Yeah,” Tallie lets the word out as a shaky sigh. “I just… you know, I’m not all that used to taking my gear off in front of new friends.”

“Really?” Jess resists the urge to keep pulling clothes off, for fear of making the other woman uncomfortable. “I thought you lived on a farm.”

“Not every farm is about digging on fields and mucking out Falumpasets, you know.” Tallie points a finger at the ceiling. “I was way clear of all the dirt.”

Jess concedes. “Fair point. But you trust me, right?” She gives Tallie an encouraging smile, wondering if there isn’t something else making Tallie nervous. The same admiring look she caught earlier, perhaps.

“Yeah.” The A-Wing pilot undresses, with a few fleeting looks at her fellow pilot. Jess, undressing herself, tries to avert her eyes, but she can’t shake the feeling that actually, Tallie rather wants her to look.

It’s certainly an appealing sight. Tallie’s underwear is the same plain black, standard-issue wear as Jess’s, but seeing her svelte form, Jess can hardly complain. If you’d told her this was a farmer’s daughter, she’d have laughed at you. Then again, she thinks, their new Jedi Rey was apparently a desert scavenger.

She puts the thought out of her mind easily enough, and crouches down by the fire. She’s expecting Tallie to take the opposite side, but to her surprise, the blonde comes and sits next to her. Her knees are close to her chest, whether for warmth or to protect her modesty.

“So,” Jess says, grinning. “Trust I’m not so intimidating when I’m down to a bra and panties?”

Tallie flashes her a little smile. “Maybe not so much, Jess.” A peculiar half-smile, quite shy, flitted across her face for a moment and her mouth hung half open. She seems to weigh up some words, discard them and then decide what the fuck, she’ll say them. “You’re definitely easy to look at like this.”

Jess leans forward, just a little, feeling her smile broaden. “Am I, now?”

And seeing her interest reciprocated, Tallie comes out of her curled-up posture a little, giving Jess a clear view of her front. “Oh yes.” Then the hesitancy comes back a little. “Sorry, are you…”

“Into girls?” Jess beams, leaning in. “Give you three guesses on that. Or, we could just cut to the chase and act on this.”

“You sure we should?” Tallie murmurs, eyes dipping down.

Jess tilts her head a little to catch her gaze. “Why shouldn’t we?” She has a suspicion of why, but she doesn’t voice it. She wants to let Tallie say it, in her own time.

Tallie reddens. “I haven’t really, uh, done it much, Jess. I’ve had a couple girlfriends, but actually getting down with someone I only just met. But I do want to,” she blurts. “I’m into you, you’re kind and you’re hot. I just…”

Jess lays a hand on hers. “I feel the same about you, Tallie. And listen, what happens in this cave can stay in this cave. No one has to know, nothing needs to go further than you want. Trust me?”

“I do.” Tallie’s free hand cups her chin, and with a rush of elation, Jess meets her halfway in a gentle kiss and embrace.

Their hands rove adventurously, until they both find that they want to go places that are obstructed by some inconvenient items of clothing. Jess stands to lose hers quickly, wanting to take the onus off Tallie – before she takes her underwear off as well.

“Fast or slow as you like, Tallie,” she tells the other woman.

Tallie nods. “Can I just touch you first?”

“Sure.” Jess sets her hands on the blonde’s hips, letting her explore. Tallie might be nervous, but she’s got a good touch.

“You’ve such a great ass,” Tallie says, losing herself in a rhythmic kneading motion. “Force, Jess,” she adds, taking hold of her tits. “Your body’s amazing. And I think I’m ready to… show you mine. If you’d like.”

Jess kisses her. “Love to.”

Tallie gives her a nervous grin and turns, slipping off her bra. “Come to me, Jess,” she implores, in a voice little more than a whisper. Jess does just that and when she’s close enough to touch, Tallie takes her hands and guides them to her breasts.

Jess gives her an appreciative little sigh, not least because as well as the softness of her skin and the hardness of her nipples, she can feel the skipping thump of Tallie’s heartbeat. “They feel wonderful,” Tallie,” she breathes, kissing the back of her neck. She presses a little closer, her mound against Tallie’s butt. “Can I?”

“Do it.” Tallie lets her hands fall so Jess can take hold of her panties and ease them over her hips. The blonde steps out of them, still holding in a breath she doesn’t seem to be aware of. But she lets it out when one of Jess’s hands settles on her flat belly, and the other cups her mound.

Jess finds hair between Tallie’s thighs, downy soft, and strokes it. She feels the shudder that runs through Tallie, and says “Are you OK?”

“Yeah.” Tallie takes a deep breath. “Make love to me, Jess. Set me on that table there-” she points to the one they’ve set up “-and make love to me.”

No alternative even crosses Jess’s mind. She picks Tallie up, the other woman wrapping long legs around her, and bears her swiftly to the table, kissing her all the way.

The kissing doesn’t stop once Tallie’s set down, and Jess lavishes attention on her lips, her jaw, and her neck, the trail snaking steadily down to her breasts.

“Ah yes,” Tallie gasps. “You mouth feels so good there. I want…”

The nipple Jess takes in her mouth is already hard; Tallie’s pent-up, she thinks. She savours the feeling of the little bud, sucking and rolling her tongue against it so a proper moan from Tallie breaks the quiet of the cave.

A thrilling little thought steals across her mind. She could make Tallie come from just this. And oh she wants that. Wants to see it, wants to hear it, and above all she wants this pleasure for Tallie.

A hand clutches the back of Jess’s had as she runs her tongue in circles across her partner’s areola before sucking again. “The other,” Tallie blurts, and Jess does as she’s asked, transferring her attentions to that breast. This time she teases more, waiting until the nipple is right on edge before she sucks properly, eliciting a whimper of longing from Tallie.

From there she alternates between sucking and hard, insistent licks until a halting little cry issues from Tallie’s throat. Jess nuzzles her, grinning, before they lock lips again.

“How?” asks Tallie wonderingly, when they break off.

Jess eyes her softly. “Attentiveness.” With that, she lets her eyes travel further, down, and right on cue, the blonde opens her legs.

Jess takes a moment to admire Tallie’s sex, the dark gold curls above the soft, rosy pink of her folds.

“Do you… like it?” Tallie said, apparently both nervous of the possible answer, and of sounding foolish.

Jess kissed her thigh. “You might have the pinkest sex I’ve ever seen, Tallie. And yes,” she smiled up at her fellow pilot, “I think that’s a good thing. In fact, if you’ll let me, I wanna kiss you there.”

That’s also down to how wet Tallie already is. It entices Jess, as does the little swell of her clit. Indeed, it distracts her from her stated intention of kissing, and she loses herself in circling the nub with her tongue. As Tallie’s breathing becomes a high-pitched little rhythmic whine, she pulls away and then she lays her lips softly against her opening.

“Oh Force,” Tallie gasps as Jess loses herself in the wet heat between her thighs. “Oh fuck Jess, that feels so good on my pussy.”

A wicked thought dances through Jess’s mind; she’ll give Tallie more than just _on_ her pussy. Driving her with her tongue, she parts Tallie’s lips and digs in, seeking more of her taste.

Tallie makes a noise which begins as a low moan and swoops up into a squeak, her hips jolting, as Jess licks busily as her lips. Both women look at each other and laugh, and with that, any tension is gone. Jess feels a warm bloom of satisfaction. Now she can just give Tallie what she needs.

And oh, does Tallie so clearly need this. When Jess opens her eyes and lifts them from the soft thatch of curls, Tallie’s watching her raptly, her eyes plaintive and sparkling. Her mouth hangs half-open, a little whimper issuing every moment or so.

Tallie falls back onto her elbows, all composure gone as she yells out. “Jess don’t stop, don’t stop I _neeee!_ ”

And Jess delivers her for a second time, Tallie slumping to lie flat on the table, giggling at the ludicrousness of the noises she’s made. Jess basked, delighting in the sticky warmth she’s coaxed. She rests her head on the other woman’s thigh, savouring the taste of Tallie and the traces of slick on her lips. Oh, she’s needed this.

For a moment they lie there and bask in the moment, Jess laying her head on the downy softness of Tallie’s mound and breathing in her musk. She only realises how much she’s emboldened her fellow pilot when she gets up, and Tallie presses her hands to Jess’s face. She draws her down and close and kisses her fiercely, moaning when she tastes herself on Jess’s tongue. 

“Mmm hmm, yeah,” Jess chuckles when the kissing abates, kneeling over Tallie now. “You’re as sweet as you look, Tallie. And so…” She strokes Tallie’s inner thigh, smiling more broadly when the other woman gives her a little grin and moves her legs apart again. “So, so _delightfully_ horny.”

Tallie laughs a little as Jess’s fingers delicately slide over her now sopping wet labia, linking her fingers behind Jess’ neck. “I feel so greedy, Testor.”

Jess kisses her again. “Then be greedy, girl. That’ll make two of us.”

She traces the length of Tallie’s slit a few times, watching her anticipation build. Then, when she judges that Tallie can hardly take any more teasing, she positions her index finger at her opening.

“Y-yes,” Tallie stammers quietly, and lets out a long, whispery breath when Jess slides that finger into her. She kisses her with that new fierceness, moving her hips in time with Jess’s wrist as she seeks more friction. “You know,” she moans, “you told me to be greedy?”

“Yeah,” Jess grins. The wet heat of Tallie’s pussy is delicious to her. “Need more, baby?”

She curls her finger inside Tallie, and the blonde keens. “Yes!” she whimpers, clutching Jess’s shoulders tightly, staring into her eyes. “Gimme more, Jess.”

No arguing with the pleading look on Tallie’s face. Jess adds her middle finger, unable to constrain her own excitement when she feels it stretching Tallie ever so slightly.

“Faster, Jess,” comes the breathy plea. “Faster and harder, please.”

Those words, and the building throb of Tallie’s cunt urges her on. She quickens her movements, pressing harder.

Tallie gasps when Jess slips her fingers deep, before she gives a rich, low chuckle which Jess joins in. Then Jess sinks her fingers right to the knuckle, and Tallie gives a needing little whine. There’s a little river of slick on her pale thigh now, when Jess glances down.

She has her. She has Tallie, pliant and eager and delightfully wet under her attentions, and she intends to make the most of it.

Tallie cries out as Jess raises the tempo, fingers darting in and out of her cunt. Slick wet the hair around her sex and Jess’s palm now, just more intoxicating evidence of what she’s doing to Tallie. Add to that the tremors in her smooth belly, the fluttering of her breath, the unfocused longing in her gaze.

Tallie’s right hand goes to the back of her head, fastening on her own ponytail. The other slides down to her mound. Jess sees it, and grins wickedly at her. A joint manoeuvre, a full-pelt synchronised dive.

Frantically, Tallie rubs her clit, her cries giving way to a little stop-start whimper and then a sharp wail as she climaxes. Feeling the clench, Jess pulls her fingers away and Tallie squirts, hips bucking with the three little bursts of pleasure.

Jess gasps when she feels it on her skin, laughing delightedly – even more when Tallie joins in.

The blonde pilot sits up and stares down at the surface between her legs, laughing shakily when she sees the little pool of slick that Jess has coaxed from her. “So if we were wet when we got in, what the fuck am I now?” Then something seems to occur to her, and she squeezes Jess’s butt. “Actually, I know one thing I am.”

“Uh huh?” Jess prods.

Tallie keeps kneading her ass with one hand, but the other has found its way to her mound as she replies. “I’m in your debt, Jess. And I like to repay debts promptly.”

“Uh huh?” Jess grins, nervously excited to give up control and let her lover take over.

Tallie’s free hand creeps between Jess’s thighs and caresses her. A puzzled look comes over her face as she becomes truly aware of the absence of hair between Jess’s legs. “Wait, did you shave ahead of this mission?” She smirks, raising an eyebrow. “Counting on getting lucky?”

Jess chuckles. “Doesn’t hurt to be prepared. You like it?”

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” the blonde admiringly says. “Silky smooth, Jess.”

She carries on stroking, initially with a hesitant motion but still it feels good, and Jess lets out a happy sigh to encourage her. Swiftly, Tallie’s confidence grows, and she finds a steady, gentle rhythm as she massages the wet folds.

“Can I put them inside you?” Tallie asks, easing Jess down onto her.

“Please, yes,” Jess pants, unable to ignore the warm ache that’s built up between her thighs. Then she mewls as Tallie parts her lips and slips two fingers in, both of them sighing gladly.

Almost immediately she’s moving, thrusting her hips lightly. She can tell Tallie’s watching and listening carefully; when her palm grazes Jess’s clit, she moves her hand to do it again, give Jess more of the friction that she craves.

“Oh yeah, you _have_ done this before,” Jess growls lustily.

“Never been this good,” is the reply. Tallie kisses the skin between her breasts. “Jess, your pussy feels so lovely. So wet, so gorgeous.”

“All for you,” Jess sighs, before Tallie’s mouth fastens on her breast and she gasps. She keeps up her own thrusts, fucking herself on Tallie’s fingers and whimpering as she feels the blonde’s tongue rolling firm against her nipples.

She doesn’t often feel comfortable enough to do this, least of all in a cave on a distant world. But with Tallie’s fervent desire, her earnest and giving attentions, she can.

“Baby, you’re so horny,” Tallie murmurs against her skin. “Yeah Jess, lemme give you this.”

Jess can feel herself nearing her peak even before Tallie takes her other nipple in her mouth. She feels it get almost unbearably hard, and now she’s got slick pouring from her. She almost feels obscene despite all the times she’s done this, but with Tallie making love to her, it can only feel right.

She doesn’t know what tips her over first, Tallie’s urgent sucking at her breast or the rapid darting of her fingers, in and out of her fiercely clenching pussy. What she knows is that two waves crash inside her with such blissful, overpowering force that she buries her face in Tallie’s shoulder and screams, so loud that she must be the loudest thing on Ajan Kloss.

All the strength goes out of her limbs and she falls into Tallie’s arms, eyes still closed as the waves roll through her. “Tallie,” she moans. “Oh, _oh_ Tallie.”

“You liked it?” the blonde queries, lips brushing featherlight against Jess’s neck.

“Nah. That was all faking me,” Jess teases. “The screaming, shaking, coming all over your hand.”

Tallie, both hands now clasping Jess’s butt, gives a little snort of laughter, before she kisses Jess again. “It felt so good to make you come,” she says, her voice a contended purr. Or maybe not entirely contented; Jess detects some hunger in her voice. And sure enough, Tallie says “You know what you said about being greedy?”

“Yeah.” And Jess can’t deny the little thrill in her heart. “

“I wanna eat your pussy,” Tallie pants, seeming startled by her own abandon, though then her hungry grin reasserts itself. “Come up here and sit on my face, Jess.”

There’s no denying that giddy enthusiasm and desire. Jess kneels up, lowering her sex to Tallie’s mouth and surrendering herself entirely.

The sensation of Tallie sucking at her clit is even better than it was on her breasts. Jess moans immediately, revelling in how turned on she is. She’s scarcely past the ebb of her first orgasm, yet she’s already wound tight like she’s corkscrewing in her X-Wing.

And speaking of corkscrewing, Tallie’s tongue moves in a rapid swirl around her clit and fresh heat blooms in Jess’s core. Her head tips back for a moment with a plaintive gasp, and she clutches a hand to her breast.

Tallie’s eyes are wide open, however, when Jess looks back to her, and a mischievous smile is alight in them. Her tongue makes its way to Jess’s opening, to the wetness that her clever fingers have stirred up. There’s an unmistakable moan from Tallie as she licks it up, then comes back for more and delves into Jess’s pussy with that incredible tongue.

Tallie doesn’t spare a moment to talk, she’s too intent. Her hands are tight on Jess’s butt, pulling her down so her pussy is right against Tallie’s lips.

Jess herself is way past words. Whimpers and little moans are all she can manage right now.

Those eyes stay on her, soulful and longing even as Tallie’s tongue works that overpowering magic, and they convey everything Tallie could need to say. She wants Jess to come, wants to see her bliss. And there’s not denying her now.

Just as Tallie did, Jess slips her hand down to her clit and frantically rubs the little nub, stirring up the glorious heat within her core, stoking it to an even greater ardour. It surges as Tallie’s tongues darts quicker and those eyes, aglow with delight, stay constantly on hers. Jess feels the upswell inside her and rubs faster, faster until she comes undone. Her hips stutter and jolt and her pleasure spills from her, straight into Tallie’s eager, wonderful mouth.

It's like pulling out of a hurtling dive, flipping herself end over end and with a rush to match. Jess gapes and yells at the ceiling, staring but seeing only stars.

Then Tallie’s easing her down to embrace her, taking Jess’s face in her hands, and Jess tastes herself on her lover’s tongue.

“Incredible,” Tallie breathes, beaming.

Jess chuckles guilelessly. “Pretty sure that’s meant to be my line, Tallie. But we can share,” she adds, and kisses her again.

After they’re done, they wriggle into a sleeping bag together, curl up and drift off. Face buried in her lover’s golden locks, Jess tells herself not to think of the future, and just to savour this. Here and now, let this be enough.

The Galaxy is precarious, and Jess knows that as well as anyone. Horribly soon that will be demonstrated to her, as Tallie is snatched away by the First Order’s violence along with so many others.

Jess won’t be there for it. She’ll be caught up in another mission, fighting her own battle against the unfolding tragedy. When she learns about Tallie’s loss, it’ll be too late, and she’ll just have to accept it and move on.

It will hurt, and hurt like hell. But even here and now, before any of it can play out, Jess understands that, and she’ll come through it intact. She’ll fly and fight for those they’ve lost, and yell Tallie’s name as a warcry. And she’ll hold on to the memory of that night, holding and loving Tallie Lintra, and for one night not letting herself worry about anything else.

Because she’ll owe her that.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a TLJ grumble and I don't really wanna get into that, but I'm still sad Tallie was lost so soon.


End file.
